talkthattalkrihannafandomcom-20200214-history
We Found Love
We Found Love is a song by Rihanna coming from her album, Talk That Talk (2011). It is the lead single from the album and is the third track of Talk That Talk. It premiered on September 22, 2011. It is a electro-house and dance-pop song with elements of trance and europop. It also consists of synthesizers, alarm bells and a keyboard. The song's lyrics talks about a woman finding love in a hopeless place. Background Originally, Rihanna's previous album, Loud, was ''going to be re-released and issued with new songs. Instead, she declared that '''Loud ''is a body of it's own work,' and decided to work on a new album. Rihanna had teased excitement among her twitter followers when she was listening to the song, only re-tweeted by Calvin Harris, the producer of the track, who said "''Sometimes it feels like we find love in the most hopeless place", suggesting that his response contains possible lyrics from the song. "We Found Love" was then released on September 22, 2011. Harris said, "It's the most successful thing I've ever done... it's not strictly by me, obviously, it's by Rihanna. She sings it... it was great to work with her... no one else can take it as far as her." Artwork The artwork for the single was released on Rihanna's facebook page on September 22, 2012, the same date as the single was released. The artwork is black and white, it seemed as she is adopting a sexy tomboyish look. She is walking down a city street side past a fire hydrant with buildings in the background. With her hands to herself she is wearing alot of denim and is also wearing a bandana. It also appears that there's a toothpick in her mouth. Composition "We Found Love" is an electro house and dance-pop song, also displaying elements of europop, pop, dance and techno, trance and eurodisco. The beats of the song sounds similar to Rihanna's past single, "Only Girl (in the world)". Rihanna's vocals are relaxed and sound similar to her vocals in a featurd song, "Fly". The song's lyrical content is sparse but it mainly emphasizes Rihanna's chanting, "We Found Love in a hopeless place..." Music video For the video, please see "We Found Love (music video)." Live performances "We F ound Love" was performed the first time on November 14, 2011, Rihanna's Loud Tour ''(2011). She also performed it on ''The X Factor US ''and also ''The X Factor UK. During the 54th Grammy Awards, Rihanna performed the song before she transitioned to "Princess of China", a duet with her and the band Coldplay. Rihanna performed at the 2012 BRIT Awards in London. During her promotion of the movie Battleship, she made a visit to Japan and performed the song live on the Japanese music television program, Music Station. Track Listing Digital Download #"We Found Love" - 3:35 CD Single #"We Found Love" (Album Version) - 3:35 #"We Found Love" (Extended Version) - 5:45 Category:Singles